In the conventional technique described in JP 2000-016304 A, a joint position of an upper shaft and a lower shaft in a steering mechanism is aligned with a tilt pivot center of a steering column supporting the upper shaft.
In some cases, the number of joint points using a universal joint has to be increased depending on a system configuration or layout. In this case, it is difficult to satisfactorily guarantee the distance between joints. Therefore, when an impact load in a vehicle longitudinal direction is input to a steering mechanism, it is difficult to obtain satisfactory impact absorption ability.